


All my dreams

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если Дин посмотрится в зеркало Еиналеж?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my dreams

Вернув душу Сэму, Винчестеры решили остаться у Бобби на Рождество. Дин подумал, что Сэму нужно какое-то время, чтобы разобраться в себе, да и начинать охоту так скоро казалось ему рискованным.

Однажды вечером Дин услышал шум, доносящийся из подвала рядом с бункером. Учитывая, что Бобби с Сэмом не так давно уехали в город, вероятность того, что это они была равна нулю. Дин достал из ящика стола пистолет, мысленно пожелал нечисти счастливого полета прямиком в тартарары, и спустился в подвал.

Однако первым что он увидел, был знакомый до боли бежевый плащ.

\- Кас? Ты что здесь делаешь? Стучать не пробовал? Я, между прочим, шел сюда с намерением подстрелить чью-нибудь задницу, и если бы твоя не была мне так хорошо знакома, пришлось бы тебе обзавестись парой лишних дырок.

\- Здравствуй, Дин. Я хотел сначала оставить это здесь, а потом подняться наверх, не думал, что напугаю тебя.

Дин только сейчас заметил здоровенную штуковину, похожую на шкаф, которая стояла у стены.

\- О, а что это?

\- Старинное зеркало. Несколько лет назад его отдали нам на хранение, но из-за сложной ситуации в раю я начал бояться за его сохранность и решил перепрятать.

\- И лучшего места, чем пыльный подвал Бобби ты не придумал?

\- Я думал о том, какое место будет подходящим, и понял, что самое безопасное место - там, где ты.

Дин не покраснел, отнюдь, ведь мужики не краснеют! Но стоило признать, что слова Кастиэля его тронули.

\- А что такого особенного с этим зеркалом? Оно убивает любого, кто в него посмотрится?

\- Нет, это зеркало из другого мира, оно показывает самые глубокие и самые отчаянные желания наших сердец. Оно не имеет ценности в войне, но бесценно само по себе.

\- Круто, можно заглянуть? Интересно, что такого оно покажет.

\- В него опасно смотреться, можно не преодолеть соблазн остаться в мечтах.

\- Кас, это ты меня сейчас оскорбил так?

Дин был кем угодно, только не слабаком, неспособным справится со своими мечтами. Что такого он мог бы увидеть в этом зеркале?

\- Я хотел просто предупредить.

Дин подошел к зеркалу, сдернул тяжелую занавеску и стал вглядываться в зеркальную поверхность. Из-за плохого освещения в подвале, он не сразу увидел в зеркале силуэты. Двое, так хорошо знакомые ему, держались за руки и улыбались. Дин как завороженный смотрел на своего двойника, который теперь легонько целовал губы Кастиэля. Он не спускал глаз с зеркала, показывающего его самую заветную мечту, дыхание перехватило и больно защемило в груди. Дин резко отвернулся и, стараясь не смотреть на Кастиэля, поднялся по лестнице. Фактически вбежав на кухню, он вытащил из холодильника пиво и осушил разом пол бутылки.

\- Дин, что с тобой? Что ты увидел?

Кастиэль подошел как всегда слишком близко. Дин, все еще не отошедший от увиденного в зеркале, представил, как они смотрятся со стороны. От мечты его отделяет всего несколько сантиметров, но он не сможет их преодолеть.

\- Ничего, просто вдруг стало тесно в этом подвале. Ничего такого я не увидел, только несбыточные мечты, - сказал Дин и отстранился. Теперь их с Кастиэлем разделяет немного больше, чем раньше. – Ты был прав, в это зеркало лучше не смотреться. Можешь намутить какое-нибудь хитровыдалбонное заклинание, чтобы Сэм и Бобби не смогли добраться до него?

\- Я не могу наложить заклинание на зеркало, но могу сделать так, чтобы человек не мог прикоснуться к занавеске.

\- Окей, делай свой ахалай махалай, пока эти двое не вернулись.

Пока Кастиэль мудрил с зеркалом, Дин нашел в закромах пачку сигарет и вышел на улицу. Едкий сигаретный дым всегда был отличным убежищем для мыслей. Сосредоточившись на клубах выдыхаемого дыма, было легче игнорировать образы, застрявшие в голове. Приоткрытые губы, руки, перебирающие волосы…

Дин думал, что увидит своих родителей, маленького Сэмми или на крайний случай себя стариком в окружении внуков, но кто мог подумать, что из всех несбыточных желаний, его самая заветная мечта окажется голубой.

***  
Уже позже, когда Сэм и Бобби вернулись, Дин рассказал им о визите Каса и о зеркале. Бобби немного поворчал по поводу того, что из его дома сделали не только гостиницу, но и музей, но все-таки был польщен тем, что его дом считают самым надежным местом на Земле.

Когда Дин сидел на кухне, к нему подсел Сэм.

\- Рассказывай.

\- Что рассказывать?

\- Все. Что тебя тревожит, что такого ты увидел в этом зеркале, что ходишь сам не свой?

\- Знаешь, сейчас я, пожалуй, даже скучаю по бездушному тебе, - попытался отшутиться Дин.

\- …

\- Ну ладно, только перестань сверлить меня этим взглядом! Такому лосяре как ты совсем не идет взгляд побитого щенка, - Дин решил открыться Сэму, возможно, этот шаг поможет им сблизиться и снова стать братьями и завоевать доверие друг друга. – Я увидел… черт, это сложнее, чем я думал… В общем я увидел себя и еще одного человека. Вместе. И нет, это не Лиза, и даже не Мэг Райан.

\- Дай угадаю, Кас?

\- Как ты…?

\- Это только слепому не видно. Серьезно, Дин, я понял, как ступил, когда сказал тебе ехать к Лизе. Но тогда я не думал, что с твоей стороны это взаимно. А то что Кас тебя любит я понял еще в нашу первую встречу. Так что я тебе советую выловить его где-нибудь и не тормозить.

\- Ты уверен? – Дин, слегка прифигев, смотрел на брата.

\- Слушай, то, что ты у нас глупый и не видишь очевидного, не значит что я такой же. После всего, что Кас сделал, пора бы уже и понять что он от тебя без ума. В общем, ты посиди тут, подумай. Тебе полезно.

***  
Сочельник трех одиноких мужчин – зрелище само по себе забавное, но когда они при этом еще и пытаются нарядить кособокую елку, приготовить ужин и накрыть праздничный стол, никакого телевизора не надо. Дин периодически скручивался буквой зю от смеха, глядя на попытки Бобби и Сэма разобраться без бутылки с тем как приготовить индейку и распутать гирлянду. Это определенно его лучшее Рождество за многие годы.

Когда несчастная индейка была уже наполовину съедена, посреди гостиной возник Кастиэль, с тремя свертками и чем-то напоминающим веточку омелы.

\- Только не говори, что это новые экспонаты в мой дом тире небесный музей! – Бобби с подозрением покосился на свертки.

\- Это подарки, Сэм пригласил меня на рождество и рассказал немного о праздничных традициях, - Кастиэль немного растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, подошел к елке, положил под рядом с ней подарки, а затем направился к дверному проему, повесил омелу и встал под нее.

Все присутствующие молча наблюдали за ним, не зная, что сказать и нужно ли вообще что-то говорить. Дин смотрел на Кастиэля, недавние события и мысли проносились у него в голове. Молчание нарушил Сэм.

\- Дин, и долго ты тут сидеть будешь? – сказал он и тыкнул брата в бок.

Дин посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на ангела, стоящего под омелой и понял, что ему представился замечательный шанс, который будет непростительно упустить. Чуть поколебавшись, он решительно встал, подошел к Кастиэлю и обнял его. Объятие вышло неловким и неудобным, но Дин не хотел его прерывать. Вместо этого он слегка отстранился и поцеловал Кастиэля в щеку. Под бурные аплодисменты Бобби и Сэма они с Касом вышли на кухню. Им нужно о многом поговорить, и это лучше делать наедине.

\- Я это в зеркале увидел… Ну, нас, вместе. Никогда не думал, что мечты могут стать реальностью.

\- Все-таки принести сюда это зеркало оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей. Надо будет поблагодарить Сэма за помощь.

\- Что? Так вы это специально придумали? Вот ведь... А впрочем, не важно. Лучше поцелуй меня еще раз, на этот раз без омелы и свидетелей…


End file.
